Dying
by The Mad Hattress
Summary: This is a semi-romantic, semi-angsty fic; with probably the most uncanny couple you will ever see. ^.^;; It's from [good/healed] Galaxia's P.O.V. Pairing? Galaxia/Starhealer.


Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon does not belong to me ****

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon does not belong to me. The song 'Dying' was written and performed by Hole. I hold no ownership.   
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Angst, slight romance  
**Warnings:** Shoujo-ai   
**Pairing:** Sailorgalaxia + Sailor Starhealer (Oh my… ^^;;)  
**P.O.V.:** Galaxia  
**Author:** Shoot the Breeze  
**Author's E-mail:** KittenXanax@aol.com  
**Author's IM:** AcidicLeadCrow  
**Author's Note: **I'm of the weird species in this universe… One of the weird species where _ANYTHING_ is possible. Bah. Anyway, Galaxia's P.O.V. The good pretty Galaxia though. ^.^ The title doesn't really describe the fic at all, but the song relatively does. And, 'sadly' (*Snicker* Yeah right) this is my last Sailormoon fic. I will finish up 'Of Crows and Doves' though. As soon as I find the outline I follow. ^.^;; (I live for outlines. O.o;) Gomen. But I'm moving onto Kenshin and Weiss, baby! ^_^v I will take Sailormoon requests though. But only if you e-mail me with it. Other than that, I'm through. 

  
________________  
  
Dying  
________________

  
_You see the cripple dance,  
Pay your money, baby,  
Now's your chance,  
Eyes like cyanide._

  
Such gifts don't belong to me…  
…At least such a gift as this.  
**Love.**   
  
_I am so dumb,  
Just beam me up,  
I've had it all forever,  
I've had enough.  
  
_I smiled at you as you opened your beautiful, vibrant green eyes. I removed my hand from your hair and ran the tip of my index finger down you cheek. You smiled a happy, dazzling smile and giggled lightly. I felt a sense of peace as lifted your hands and ran your fingers through my own hair. I closed my crimson eyes as I felt the warmth of your hands move to my cheeks. I let out a lone sigh as you ran your thumb over my lips.  
_  
Remember, you promised me,  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please,  
I want to, I need to be,  
Under your skin.  
  
_I placed a gentle kiss on the silky skin, and open my eyes. You were staring back at me as though a child to her mother. I wondered for the slightest moment if I deserved this Angel. I wondered for as long as a moment if my faults even dawned upon her. I took her away, stole her, from her home. I wondered if it was right.  
  
But you told me I wonder, think, and worry too much. You leaned up from the position you were in and placed a gentle, lingering kiss upon my cheek. You pulled away, hesitantly, not saying a word.  
  
Because you knew that no real words were ever needed.  
  
_Our love is quicksand,  
So easy to drown,  
They steal the gravity, yeah,  
From moving ground._

  
I felt my cheeks warm up into a pale pink blush. I felt foolish for a moment, before you wrapped your arms around me, snuggling closely to my warmth. I felt the warm, steady breathing upon my chest, and I bent down, kissing your temple with tender care. And I realized something…  
  
I realized now, that this was what it was like to have a companion.   
  
I looked up for a moment, thanking the Gods for such a gift.  
  
Even if I didn't seem to deserve it…   
…Or at least felt I didn't deserve it.  
_  
Remember, you promised me,  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please,  
I want to, I need to be,  
Under your skin._

  
You looked up at my face, and blinked. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, though the concerned look still remained on your angelic face. You asked me what was wrong. What was bothering me. And simply shook my head, and hugged her tightly. I hugged her as tight as I could without squeezing her, for I almost thought if I would let go she'd disappear from my grasp.   
  
I never believed in real, true romance and love.  
  
But I believe this Angel has changed my outlook…  
  
_And now I understand,  
You leave with everything,  
You leave with everything I am,  
Withering.  
  
_Perhaps she's a fulfillment only.  
  
Perhaps she's my idealistic 'love'.  
  
Perhaps she's a beautiful stranger I truly don't know.  
  
But I know only one thing. I only know that she's warm… special… Everything I had ever dreamed of. And I'll die protecting her if I had to. But I'm not afraid to let her go, and allow her to go back where she grew up. Back where she belongs.   
  
Back with her _Princess_.  
  
_And now I know that love is dead,  
You've come to bury me,  
There's nothing left here to pretend,  
Anything._

  
I almost felt guilty. I almost felt inner rivalry. It seemed for hours that I've been digging through my head for answers. I ask you many questions. But you answer me with unwavering smiles. And I ended up subjecting to your graceful touches and silky words.   
  
You told me you thought poetry was boring. You'd giggle and tell me of how you'd listen to your friend for hours recite poetry of all sorts. You hate sports. God forbid if you ever had to run a mile.   
  
You told me anything and everything. Yet you still mystify me in every possible way.   
  
But the question still remains, "How should I feel?"  
  
Loved. Guilty. Maybe even insecure…  
_  
Remember, you promised me,  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please,  
I want to, I need to be,  
Under your skin._

I forced my concentration back on the Angel that held me so. I stared at her for a moment, and I noted how much she reminded me of a porcelain doll when she was asleep. Pale, soft skin; cherry lips; beautiful, silky hair; vibrant eyes. I felt like a small child again, holding a precious doll. I smiled and pulled her a closer to me, savoring the warmth radiating from her body. I looked up, and stared at the distant stars. I lifted my hand and brushed my golden bangs out of my face, and scanned my eyes over the sinking darkness of space, which was spotted so brilliantly with stars and planets. I then remember I looked at these beautiful jewels of light as if they were only… there before. I stared evenly at the red dot of light that stood out from the rest.  
  
Kinmokusei.  
_  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please,  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please,  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please,  
Under your skin._

  
I hope you're comfortable here…  
  
With me…  
  
My beautiful Sailor Starhealer.   
  
_Under your skin.  
  
_Because I now realize,  
That I need you so much.


End file.
